fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS097
Synopsis Yazmyne and Drake's Full Battle continues on a grass battlefield. Drake has called Weavile and Yazmyne battles once more with Hawlucha. They have lunged at each other with Metal Claw and High Jump Kick respectively. They clash proving equal and both bounce back. Weavile begins to build power with Swords Dance and Hawlucha responds by building power and defense with Bulk Up. Hawlucha lunges forward with another High Jump Kick but Weavile repels her with Blizzard. Hawlucha opens her cape wings to ride the Blizzard current despite the super-effective damage. Casey says Yazmyne is lucky Weavile's long-range attacks are actually very weak. '' ''Hawlucha rides the current into the air and comes descending with Flying Press. Weavile ends its Blizzard and begins to use Metal Claw. Weavile seems to aim for Hawlucha's chest upon descent, but Weavile jumps and pulls Hawlucha. It manages to get on top of the Wrestling Pokemon in a very creative fake-out tactic. Weavile tries to get Hawlucha to crash, but Yazmyne orders Hawlucha to pivot and resume flight. Hawlucha executes and glides in the air. Drake has Weavile slash at Hawlucha with Metal Claw. Hawlucha takes damage but builds her defenses more with a red hot Bulk Up. Yazmyne instructs Hawlucha to demonstrate why she's the Wrestling Pokemon. Hawlucha spins in midair and grabs Weavile. She then violently throws the Sharp Claw Pokemon on the ground. Weavile gets up and fires Ice Shard attacks. Hawlucha rides the winds and uses Detect to dodge before coming down and smothering Weavile with a Flying Press. After the attack, Hawlucha backflips away to safety especially when Weavile stands despite the heavy blow. Weavile uses Blizzard and Hawlucha jumps behind a rock to wade out the attack. Weavile won't let him. The Ice-Type jumos and crushes the rock with Metal Claw to expose Hawlucha. Hawlucha looks to jump back but Weavile grabs him and looks to fire a direct Blizzard. Hawlucha reacts reflexively. He uses High Jump Kick square in Weavile's chest. The Fighting-Type attack sends a mighty force through Weavile. Hawlucha doesn't realize what he's done until Weavile slumps over, unable to battle. '' ''Hawlucha returns to Yazmyne and bows her head somberly for any possible suggestion of disobedience. However, Yazmyne knows that Hawlucha acted just as he should have. She didn't have a command for him, so he had a command for herself even if it was out of instinct. Yazmyne recalls Hawlucha on a job well done. Yazmyne intends to save him for Drake's final Pokemon. Yazmyne chooses Ivysaur next and Drake responds with Electivire, putting him again at a disadvantage. Yazmyne notes how much more calm Drake's Electivire is compared to her. The battle begins with Ivysaur lunging his vines toward Electivire in an attack. Electivire remains calm and grab the vines. Drake commands Fire Punch, and Electivire ignites its hands in flames, burning the vines and damaging Ivysaur. Electivire proceeds to use Thunder which damages Ivysaur even more with their direct connection despite Ivysaur resisting the attack. Ivysar retaliates by using their close proximity as well to land a Razor Leaf. Drake then has Electivre use its great strength to reel in Ivysaur, lifting him off the ground in a mighty pull. As Ivysaur falls in, Electivire readies an Ice Punch. Ivysaur gains some balance in midair and collides Ice Punch with Energy Ball, resulting in an explosion. Ivysaur jumps back and reels in his damaged vines. Before the smoke can clear, Electivire runs around Ivysaur using Quick Attack. Ivysaur cannot track the speedy Electivire and is struck twice. At a third strike, Ivysaur lands a Leech Seed on Electivire. Thin vines wrap its entire body and they begin siphoning energy. The energy goes back to Ivysaur, healing him proportional to one of Electivire's Quick Attacks. Drake isn't about to allow that to continue. He Electivire to use Ice Punch on himself. Electivire ignites his fist in an icy blue energy. He touches his chest and the vines wrapping him freeze up. Electivire flexes and the frozen vines shatter. Yazmyne concedes that had this been a contest, she'd be down to half her score already. Drake says she's about to lose more points. He commands a Quick Attack and Fire Punch combination. Electivire generates a Fire Punch and then strikes Ivysaur at high speed. Electivire goes for a second strike, but Ivysaur uses his vines to grab Electivire by its feet and trip it. Yazmyne orders Ivysaur to use Energy Ball and consume it. Doing so gives Ivysaur an amazing boost in power as the bud on his back glows a lime-green. Yazmyne orders Leech Seed across the field. Ivysaur fires seeds everywhere and them sprout into massive vines that attack Electivire. The Electric-Type jumps and uses Quick Attack to dodge all of the vines but he is shocked by Ivysaur's powerful vine Whip that grap his arms and hurl him to the ground. Electivire uses Thunder, but the empowered vines do not conduct electricity, so Ivysaur isn't harmed. Ivysaur srikes Electivire with Leech Seed. The vines blossom and wrap around it, siphoning Elecitivre's energy immediately and restoring Ivysaur's health a little. Drake commands Ice Punch to freeze away the vines, but they do not go anywhere. The vines are empowered by Ivysaur's boosts. Fire Punch fails as well. Ivysaur proceeds to land an enhanced Energy Ball that lowers Electivire's defenses. Electivire lunges with a triple combination of Ice Punch, Fire Punch, and Quick Attack, but the vines around his body reduce his speed. Ivysaur easily trips Electivire with his vines and fires an Energy Ball that ends in a ends in a lime-green explosion. Elecitivre loses the last bit of energy he has left to Leech Seed and falls over, unable to battle. Drake has one last Pokemon remaining. '' ''Ivysaur's boost from Energy Ball fades. Electivire is recalled and Drake commends Yazmyne's efforts. She was able to defeat all of his Pokemon so far, even his Mega Gengar, but she's yet to face the true champion of his team. Drake call on his favorite Pokemon, Dragonite, who emerges on the field with a mighty roar. Casey says that for Yazmyne to get this far against their Champion is a massive fear, but Simon says that it's not good enough. He won't forgive Yazmyne in the slightest for beating him if she loses after coming this far. Cydney concedes that it would leave a very bitter taste in her mouth. The battle begins, and he Drake aims to end the battle quickly with Dragon Rush. Ivysaur stares into the mighty dragon and resists his muscles' desire to flinch. He times his Vine Whip at the last moment to jump over Dragonite who crashes into the ground but is truly unharmed. Ivysaur proceeds to grab Dragonite and hurl it across the field. It's a futile move when Dragonite simply redirects the momentum into flight. Dragonite builds energy in the core of its chest and uses Draco Meteor. He shoots an orange ball of light into the air that explodes and releases a multitude of orange rocks onto Ivysaur. Ivysaur uses Razor Leaf to destroy any of the meteors coming down on him, but there are too many, and they crash on him in an explosion. Ivysaur cannot be seen, so the referee cannot officially declare Ivysaur unable to battle. Soon, there is a rumble underneath the rocks of Draco Meteor. A violent storm of powerful leaves burst up and then strike the airborne Dragonite for a strong blow. Ivysaur emerges and his entire body is wrapped in a powerful green glow. His Overgrow ability has been triggered. Drake acknowledges Ivysaur as a small but powerful and worthy opponent. Dragonite smiles in delight too. He then dives with the power of Dragon Rush. Ivysaur uses Vine Whip to intercept Dragonite and have him crash into the ground. Ivysaur then wraps Dragonite in vines with Leech Seed to begin siphoning his energy. Ivysaur follows with an Energy Ball and Dragonite manages to slice through the Overgrow-enhanced attack with Dragon Claw. Dragonite then uses Ice Beam and Ivysaur uses another Energy Ball. The two attacks meet and seem equal, but Dragonite just adds a bit more force to his Ice Beam. It overpowers and destroys the Energy Ball. Ice Beam continues to explode on Ivysaur in a super-effective blow. A superior effort from Ivysaur, but he is declared unable to battle. '' ''Yazmyne is thrilled Ivysaur did so well. He also fulfilled his primary role of wrapping Dragonite in Leech Seed. Yazmyne next calls on Hawlucha, who is unfortunately exhausted from her fights with Steelix, Ditto, and Weavile. The battle begins with Dragonite unleashing a Draco Meteor. Yazmyne orders High Jump Kick on the rocks. Hawlucha jumps and uses the meteors as platforms. He begins to use High Jump Kick to kick Dragonite's Draco Meteor attacks back onto him in a super-effective hit. Dragonite also feels the siphoning damage of Leech Seed that heals Hawlucha a bit. Dragonite still recovers and fires an Ice Beam. Hawlucha jumps and glides in the skies with Detect to completely avoid the stream of ice. Drake says that Detect will give out eventually. He commands another Ice Beam. Despite Hawlucha's best efforts at flight, her right wing is struck. She begins to descend and Yazmyne has her convert her energy into a Flying Press that is a direct blow. Hawlucha then bounces off Dragonite and uses Bulk Up. The heat from Bulk Up breaks off the ice on Hawlucha's wing. Hawlucha goes for High Jump Kick, which is met by Dragon Claw, and the two Pokemon push each other back. Drake is impressed. Despite Hawlucha's clear exhaustion, she's fighting to the end. He now says it's the end. He orders Dragon Rush. Dragonite leaps into the air and suffers from his Leech Seed. Still comes down wrapped in the aura of a dragon and charges at the Wrestling Pokemon. Hawlucha has no choice but to take on the attack with High Jump Kick. The attacks meet equally, but Dragonite has must superior power carries Hawlucha into the ground in a mighty, explosive crash. Dragonite jumps off, and Hawlucha is shown clearly unable to battle. '' ''Yazmyne thanks Hawlucha for her fine work as she recalls her. Dragonite looks to be taking some damage and he's tired, but most noticeably the vines of Leech Seed did not survive Dragonite's Dragon Rush. They fall off. Everyone knows that the final battle is about to be had. Yazmyne takes a deep breath and calls on her Salamence to return to the battle. Salamence emerges and flies around his opponent Dragonite before landing at Yazmyne's side. Salamence's Intimidate ability triggers immediately and Dragonite loses power. Yazmyne then reveals her Mega Heart. Cydney calls the Mega Pendant absolutely beautiful and wonders where Yazmyne got it. Nick looks straight ahead and blushes. Yazmyne activates the Key Stone in her Mega Heart and uses it to finally Mega Evolve her Salamence into Mega Salamence. The two power dragons roar at the other as they begin the final battle. Dragonite attacks first with Ice Beam that Salamence counters with Fire Fang that results in an explosion. Dragonite uses the smoky cover to dive in with Dragon Rush, but Salamence readily blocks Draonite with Protect. Dragonite collides with the green barrier and the two Pokemon clear at each other before Dragonite must bounce back. Salamence lands a Dragon Breath in a stream of purple fire. Dragonite initially takes the hit until he disperses the flames with Dragon Claw and continues to strike Salamence hard. Salamence recovers and flies past Dragonaite. Dragonite joins him in the sky and they proceed to show their speed as they scale the entire battleground in flight. The seem to fly in sync in what appears to be clear flying exhibition, but its more than that. Ultima can tell that these dragon Pokemon are rivals now and they are trying to prove which of them is the fastest. It won't be long before they duel again to determine who is the strongest. Yazmyne commands Double Edge and Drake orders Dragon Rush. The two Pokemon alight in their respective attacks and proceed in another race across the grass field. They are neck and neck, intertwining with the other in a spiral as they scantly collide. Salamence and Dragonite concede that they cannot one-up the other in speed or power at the moment, so they back off in mid air, sharing glares. Dragonite fires an Ice Beam across the field. Mega Salamence is back on the move in flight. He's not in position to use Fire Fang and counter, and Dragonite has him frantic to avoid the doubly super-effective attack. Dragonite patiently scans the entire battlefield to get to Salamence. Yazmyne finally must order Protect, and Salamence produces a green shield to block the attack. It's exactly what Drake wanted. Dragonite proceeds with Draco Meteor, and for all Salamence's flying abilities, he cannot dodge and the meteors explode on his back. Dragonite follows up and smashes Salamence into the ground with Dragon Claw. A few moments of suspense follow, but Yazmyne knows it's meaningless as she orders Salamence on his feet and into the air. Salamence follows Yazmyne's command and roars. Drake commands another Dragon Claw, and this time Salamence bites down on Dragonite's attack to stop it, resulting ins a small explosion that pushes both Pokemon back. Dragonite fires an Ice Beam which Salamence counters with Dragon Breath. The two attacks mixes for a beautiful fusion of ice and purple fire, but Dragon Breath wins and scorches Dragonite in purple flames. Drake orders Dragonite to end the battle with Dragon Rush. Yazmyne orders Double Edge. Both Dragon Pokemon ignite their bodies with their respective attacks as they did before. They proceed to collide in a massive explosion that blows away many of the trees of the grass field. When the dust clears both Pokemon are still standing, panting heavily, heavily damaged, and exhausted from their battle. Both look to continue as they glare into the other's eyes and refuse to admit defeat. Drake commands Dragon Claw and Yazmyne orders Salamence to be ready to counter with Fire Fang. Dragonite surrounds his claws in lime-green dragon-shaped energy, and Salamence ignites his mouth in flames. But then, Salamence shivers as he takes recoil from his Double Edge. Dragonite uses this chance to move in for a final attack, but as soon as Dragonite steps forward, he suddenly falls over. Dragonite collapses and the aura of Dragon Claw on his arms fades. Dragonite cannot stand back up. The referee declares Dragonite unable to battle, and he declares Yazmyne the winner of the Championship Battle. A dead silence covers the entire stadium in shock that Drake has lost, but they soon erupt in applause for Yazmyne's victory. At home, Duane is thoroughly thrilled as is Slaking. Yazmyne's assortment of other Pokemon are absolute excited as well. Back in the stands, Simon, Cydney, Nick, Ultima, Casey, and the Orange Crew Leaders are the first to lead the standing ovation after what was a thoroughly epic battle. Simon says that he forgives Yazmyne for beating her. Yazmyne sees her name on the overhead projector that says "WINNER" atop. She covers her face and drops to the ground in utter disbelief. Drake recalls Dragonite on a great fight, and Salamence exits Mega Evolution and stomps on the ground in jubilee. Salamence rushes to Yazmyne and licks her face, and Yazmyne hugs her Dragon Pokemon. An excited Eevee from the stands and rushes onto Yazmyne's shoulder. She hugs Eevee, saying over and over that they actually won. Drake walks over to Yazyne who finally gets to her feet. Drake says that Yazmyne was absolutely amazing and deserved every bit of her victory. The two shake hands and Yazmyne thanks Drake in kind for an amazing battle. Yazmyne, Eevee, and Salamence share another hug before Yazmyne waves to the thrilled crowd. An intermission is had before the final ceremony begins. Banners representing all of the populated islands of the Orange Crew are had about the field, especially the Mikan, Navel, Trovita, and Kumquat Islands. The Gym Leaders occupy the backend of the stage. The head of the Orange Crew Committee stands upfront and gives opening remarks about the Orange Archipelago, the dangers, the adventures, the Gym Leaders, and their challenges all leading up to these last moments. Simon and Cydney are each called up. As the semifinalists, they are acknowledged and congratulated for their fine efforts at making it the finals of the Orange Archipelago. Cydney and Simon shake hands with the gym leaders of the Orange Crew and stand with Weavile and Aipom respectively. Both of them give professional and encouraging words about their archipelago adventures. They are both sad to have lost but say that they lost to an amazing girl who deserved her victory. They encourage the children in the audience to never give up their dreams. Simon and Cydney are awarded with a very nice check and a silver plate. In addition, they both receive a string of very valuable peals that are placed around their necks. They then step to the side. Next to speak is Drake who stands next to his Dragonite. Drake expresses absolute joy to see a full audience. Drake says that he typically has a challenger once every four months, and it has been nearly three years since he lost a battle in the finals of the Archipelago. While he hates to lose as any trainer does, when he does lose, he's thrilled that it comes against an amazing trainer who has endured gym, sea, Pokemon, injury, fear, and challenge the archipelago has thrown at them. He points to Yazmyne saying she was smart and confident. He makes a joke that she certainly used non-conventional Pokemon for the match, but it's also the surprise of using such Pokemon that contributed to her stunning victory. She read on his strategies, prepared, reserved her Pokemon, executed fine strategies and creative tactics, and ultimately won. He is proud to call her a champion. Drake welcomes Yazmyne to the podium. Yazmyne walks up and shakes many hands along the way, ending with Drake's and the Head of the Orange Crew Committee. Yazmyne proceeds to call out the six Pokemon that won her the final battle in order of appearance: Salamence, Hawlucha, Sandshrew, Beautifly, Gastly, and Ivysaur who stand behind her. Eevee is a bit sour that she'd not on stage with Yazmyne but Nick pets her, saying that one day she will be a champion of Yazmyne's Pokemon too. Yazmyne is presented her check, three strings of pearls that dangle above her Mega Heart, and finally the Winner's Trophy. During her speech, Yazmyne first acknowledges and thanks Drake for an amazing battle, expressing joy at winning the trophy and conquering the Orange Crew. She shares that it wasn't easy. There were moments she cried and wanted to give up. A few times she fell down a Diglett hole and was attacked by various Pokemon. She was also injured quite a bit and suffered a very heavy loss at the Kumquat Gym along the way. She also admits that climbing the Navel Mountain was so scary that she broke down in tears when she was done. However, she says that she has met amazing people during her journey, acknowledging the many people she met on the islands, her Trainer School and mountaineering teachers, the trainers on the islands both budding and seasoned, Doctor Lorelei formerly of the Kanto Elite Four, the gym leaders of the Orange Crew and her rivals Simon and Cyndey. Yazmyne thanks Casey in the audience as well as Ultima for teaching her how to understand and control the power of Mega Evolution. She thanks her family whom she hopes is watching, and she thanks her travelling partner Nick with whom she wouldn't be here without. Yazmyne says that Nick was with her training Corphish before the Mikan, climbed up the Navel Island Mountain with her, used his Pokemon to help her hunt some very rare ones, and he was there to take care of her when she suffered a horrible injury that left her unconscious for three days. Finally, she says that Nick was the one who gave her the Mega Heart that she will always wear as a sign of their friendship and bond over the course of their journey. She says there is nothing she could spend a lifetime trying but there is nothing she could ever do to ever repay Nick. Nick only blushes profusely and Zorua giggles in a tease. Casey asks if the two were dating, which a flushed Nick denies. Yazmyne shares where she was before the Orange Crew and how she learned about the challenge. She also says that she dragged Nick along because they were both lost about their place as Coordinators and came to travel here as a break and distraction, but them both, the Archipelago Challenge has been one where they have learned a plethora of new ways to perform, interact with their Pokemon, and appreciate their Pokemon beyond just battling constantly. Yazmyne says that was arguably the hardest lesson she learned on the Archipelago, which was also simply understanding the entire purpose of the challenge. And now she's certain to one day return to the performance stage wherever that may be. Yazmyne offers one last set of words about her amazing island adventures and the utmost positive memories she has. Finally, she foremost gives absolute thanks her Pokemon, not just the ones on stage, not just the ones who helped her win the race but all of her Pokemon at home. She thanks them. She thanks the crowd. She thanks everyone one last time and expresses that she is proud to now be a victor of the Orange Crew. The crowd offers Yazmyne one last standing ovation and the music plays before the scene fades out to fireworks. That night, a formal dinner is held for the end events of the Orange Crew. Yazmyne takes pictures with her Pokemon and her trophy. She takes many pictures with Simon and Cydney, then with the Orange Crew Gym Leader including Drake, and then pictures without the others leaders. She also with Nick as well. Eevee, Zorua, and Aipom play together, and Cydney's Weavile watches over them. There is great food, and elegant music. Ultima and Yazmyne speak with warm smiles and Ultima is fascinated by the beauty of Yazmyne's Mega Heart. When alone, Nick comments on Yazmyne's heartfelt remarks, and Yazmyne promises that she meant every word. Nick tells Yazmyne that she has already repayed him just by bringing him here. He expresses how Yazmyne has made him a better person, man, trainer, and Coordinator. He flashes his Mega Soul while Yazmyne shows its counterpart, her Mega Heart. Nick tells her that when things settle, when their island adventure is truly over, he's going to go back to Contests and do his absolute best to become Top Coordinator. But until then, they should enjoy this party. Yazmyne agrees and the two of them return to it before Eevee and Zorua can cause a mess. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Drake, and wins the Orange League, receiving the Winner's Trophy and earning a spot in the Palace of Victory *Yazmyne and Nick plan to return to Contests. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Duane *Cydney *Simon *Drake *Cissy *Rudy *Danny *Luana *Ultima *Casey *Civilians *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Salamence (Yazmyne's) *Beautifly (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Hawlucha (Yazmyne's) *Sandshrew (Yazmyne's) *Weavile (Cydney's) *Aipom (Simon's) *Dragonite (Drake's) *Weavile (Drake's) *Electivire (Drake's) Category:The Orange Saga Category:Pokémon League Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles